timeshiftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell-Fire
Gun Damage: Primary Fire: Varies Secondary Fire: ~ 160 Rate of Fire: Primary Fire: 600 rpm Secondary Fire: 600 rpm Clip Size: Primary Fire: 45 Secondary Fire: 20 Max Ammo: Primary Fire: 315 + 45 Secondary Fire: 220 + 20 Primary Fire: Incendiary rounds Secondary Fire: Flamethrower First Acquired: Level 13: Forced Entry DESCRIPTION: The Hell-Fire submachine gun is the signature weapon of Krone's Storm Guards. This small, pistol-sized automatic weapon might not look particularly fearsome, but it rapid-fires powerful incendiary thermite bullets that can kill enemy infantry with only a few hits. The Hell-Fire is also equipped with a white phosphorus/carbon disulfide flamethrower for barbequing enemies at short range. The Hell-Fire has a large clip size, and is also quite accurate, allowing you to shoot enemies at medium-long range using zoom mode. WEAPON ATTRIBUTES: The Hell-Fire is an excellent close-to-medium range weapon, and is great for clearing corridors of enemy soldiers. It only takes a few hits to kill even the toughest standard infantry soldier. The Hell- Fire's incendiary rounds even set enemies on fire, causing them to drop their weapon and flail around in pain for a few seconds before dying. Krone Guards can occasionally survive being set on fire, though, so you might want to pump a couple extra rounds into them while they're flailing around just to make sure. The Hell-Fire bullets also bypass the ballistic protection of enemy helmets; a single headshot from the Hell-Fire will kill any enemy soldier. The Hell-Fire is less effective against Quantum Guards, who cannot be set on fire and take reduced damage from Hell-Fire rounds. It takes about 12 hits to kill a Flash Guard, and 27 hits to kill a Storm Guard. However, a single headshot should kill any Quantum Guard you face, so try to use Timeslow/Timestop then shoot them in the head when you meet them. The Hell-Fire's attached flamethrower is a short-range weapon with a range of about 15 to 20 feet; it does heavy damage and has a high rate of fire, and works well for burning down enemy soldiers. I didn't use it much, since the primary fire is very effective already, but it's another option if you're looking for some variety. While ammo for the Hell-Fire is somewhat uncommon (you can only get Hell-Fire guns from defeated Storm Guards or a few weapon crates), you can carry a LOT of ammo for it, and you only need a few bullets to kill each enemy. You can use the Hell-Fire frequently, refilling ammo at ammo crates, and not need to worry much about running out of ammo. EVALUATION: Overall, the Hell-Fire is an excellent weapon that kills standard enemy soldiers very quickly. I highly recommend using it as your standard close-to-medium range weapon for indoor combat. It's accurate enough for long range combat, too, though the Thunderbolt crossbow or sniper rifle are preferable at long range. The Hellfire also works well for scoring headshots, especially against Quantum Guards; a single headshot from the Hell-Fire should bring down any enemy, even a Quantum Guard; just be sure to use Timeslow or Timestop to cancel out their assorted defensive powers. ENEMY USAGE: The Hell-Fire is the signature weapon of the Storm Guards, who are always armed with one. They can use the primary fire to mow you down in a couple seconds, or the flamethrower secondary fire to barbeque you even faster at close range. Their Hell-Fires make Storm Guards extremely dangerous at close-to-medium range, so you'll want to keep as far away as possible. Generally, normal human soldiers aren't equipped with Hell-Fires. However, on the last level of the game (Level 24: COnsequences), you'll find two Krone Police Sergeants armed with Hell-Fires. These guys will ambush you at close range, so watch out or they'll kill you in a second or two. A Krone Guard can also be seen wielding a Hell-Fire towards the end of Level 23: En Route. Gallery ﻿ Category:Weapons